Nordreich (2nd)
border |flagdescription = Official Flag of Nordreich |flag2 = War Flag of Nordreich.svg border |flag2description = War Flag of Nordreich |motto = Blood is Eternal |team = Black |color1 = #b00000 |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |founder = Kingzog, John C Calhoun, Oberherr Xenu, Vinzent Zeppelin |foundedon = May 7, 2009 |leader = Reichskaiser: Nemhauser Kronprinz: Vinzent Zeppelin Althing: Alvis, Foumpie, Kaiser Martens, Latexi, Ludwig Erhard, Rebane, Tom Litler, Uberdude, XRCatD |officials = Reichsgeneral: Thor Reichsgrafen: Striderwannabe, Wartides14, kingzog, John C Calhoun Reichsbanker: PuliSher Minister of Culture: Sigurd Odinnson Minister of Recruitment: pd73bassman Minister of Foreign Affairs: Sigrun Vapneir Minister of the Interior: Gottrich Northeim |teamsenate = Nemhauser of Chemelot |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nordreich |ircchannel = #nordreich |forumurl = http://cybernations.nordreich.eu/ |joinurl = http://cybernations.nordreich.eu/ucp.php?mode=register |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Nordreich |othernotes = |statsdate = 3 December 2009 |totalnations = 132 |activenations = 86 |percentactive = 65% |totalstrength = 3,415,823 |avgstrength = 25,877 |totalnukes = 1,040 |score = 13.09 }} Nordreich is a Black Team alliance re-founded May 7, 2009 which bills itself as a Germanic imperialist alliance. History Following the disbandment of the original Nordreich in 2007, numerous of its members joined Kaiser Martens' Norden Verein. This alliance, which pursued similar ideological, domestic, and foreign policy to that of Nordreich was forced to disband on 15 August 2008. With an ideological void being left in the Cyberverse, numerous discussions occured on Nordreich's community forums regarding the possibility of reforming as an alliance in Cyber Nations. However, due to concerns over the viability of such a plan, many of which revolved around possible international interpretation of the Continuum-NoV War surrender terms, these plans never came to immediate fruition. During the Karma War, however, with the Continuum and its allies finding themselves badly outnumbered, numerous members of the Nordreich Community decided that the time was ripe to reform as an alliance. Nordreich announced its reformation on May 7, 2009. Rapidly gaining membership, Nordreich has signed several international treaties, and participated in the Second Unjust War (against Valhalla). Declaration of Direction Nordreich is a Black-sphere alliance that upholds the principles of Pan-European cultural preservation and manifestation. Centered around Germanic Folkish Nationalism, Nordreich stands in firm opposition to the corrupting influences and shortcomings of worldwide capitalism and international communism, finding both in their extreme forms, as incompatible with the preservation and of traditional European culture and ideals. Primarily based on Germanic culture, values and languages, the Greater Northern Reich is neither politically left-wing nor right-wing, welcoming ideas straddling the political spectrum, welcoming members from all walks of life, so long as they do not embody or further a threat to the Volk. The Reich (being a Pan-European organization) officially promotes and encourages the proper revival of European culture and folklore in an effort to restore the values, industriousness and over all efficiency of these worthy contributors to civilization. United by blood, we strive to protect our unique culture and with it, the people of Nordreich. Nordlandic Migration Laws Section I: Immigration to Nordland In order for a nation to be admitted into Nordreich, it must meet the following requirements: *A: It must not be in a state of war with any Alliances. *B: It must not be on any Alliance's ZI or Perma ZI list. *C: It must not owe technology or money to any Alliances.* *D: It must become a member of the black trading sphere within 15 days of membership.** *E: It must have an appropriate ruler and nation name. *F: It must take an introductory course in the Reichsakademie before attaining full membership. *G: It must submit the immigration form. Section II: Emigration from Nordland *A: It is forbidden for a nation to leave while Nordreich is in a state of war. *B: It is forbidden for a nation to leave while owing Nordreich money or technology. *C: The resignation form must be submitted. *D: Departure without meeting the requirements above will be considered desertion. *F: Deserters will be shot. The Citizenship of Nordreich Nordreich is a Monarchical Meritocracy based on the principals of Loyalty, Duty, Honour and Folk. The Great state of Nordreich is structured on the traditional levels of class and nobility in use by the great Monarchies of Europe where each class serves as a depiction of merit displayed by the citizen within Nordreich. Classes of citizen range from Vassal to the glorious title of Reichskaiser von Nordreich. Because of Nordreich's meritocratic nature, each citizen will progress in title based upon the effort and merit displayed. There can be little doubt that those who contribute the most time, effort and willingness to work with others will partake in forging the future of Nordreich. Leadership and Command Structure Kaiser The Reichskaiser (Emperor) is the name of the highest position in Nordreich. The position is similar to many other heads of state across the Cyberverse. The Reichskaiser is the sovereign and monarch of Nordreich until death or resignation. It is in the Reichskaiser in whom is vested the power to issue declarations on behalf of the Reich. He is the ceremonial Head of State, and the head of Nordreich nobility as appointed by the late Kaiser and confirmed by the Althing. Kronprinz The Kronprinz (Crown Prince) is the name of Nordreich's heir-apparent and second in command to the greater Nordic Reich. The position of Kronprinz is awarded based on merit by Nordreich's Kaiser and confirmed by vote of the Althing. The Kronprinz stands as the the second highest position of the Nordreich Nobility and was first bestowed upon Vinzent Zeppelin of Vacuum Valley in August of 2009. Althing The Althing (National Parliament) The Nordreich Althing is the elected component of the Nordreich government. The Nordreich Althing is the culmination of the Nordreich Volksrepublik and acts both as an advisory body to the Kaiser and Kronprinz and as a decision making body for all lower level policies affecting the membership. Volksrepublik Is the heart of meritocracy, and the flesh and bones of the great Nordreich. It is inside of the Volksrepublik that each citizen of Nordreich regardless of status has the right to voice his or her opinions in the Reich in a positive and constructive manner. The Volksrepublik of Nordreich is the birth place of many of Nordreich's policies and protocols. Die Reichsregierung The Reichsregierung(Imperial Cabinet) The Nordreich Reichsregierung is the term used to desribe the collective ministers of Nordreich. Each member of the Nordreich Reichsregierung is responsible for the functioning of their respective department over seen by the Reichskaiser to ensure that departments are functioning properly and within the parameters of the alliance. Die Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht is the professional military service of Nordreich and the pride of Nordlands. The Nordreich Wehrmacht has a long history of excellence and is widely respected for its strength and efficiency. Revolutionized in by such characters as Thor and Wartides, the Nordreich Wehrmacht quickly became the top military fighting force cybernations. Die Abwehr The Abwehr is the acting intelligence service of Nordreich and part of the Reichsregierung (Nordreich Imperial Cabinet). The Abwehr was officially established as a governmental body of Nordreich on the 8th of October 2009 with the passing of The Nordreich Intelligence Act- an act through which Nordreich claims the ability to compile and store pertaining to a Citizens accomplishments during their residence in Nordreich. The stated purposes of the Abwehr are to act as a counter-measure to infiltration and espionage attempts while doubling as an internal intelligence and secret-police force to uncover plots and conspiracies against the people of Nordreich. Die Reichsbank The Nordreich Reichsbank is the center for economical advancement in Nordreich and is headed by the Reichsbanker. The Reichsbank is the overseeing office of all Nordreich economic programs for the advancement of the Reich including the famed and exclusive Vazeiten program for the coordination of all Nordreich aid and growth programs aswell as both domestic and international exchange programs. The Reichsbank was most notably lead by Kronprinz Vinzent Zeppelin who revolutionezed the entire Nordland economy and implimented Nordreich's earliest growth programs. Ministry of Culture and Propaganda The Nordreich Ministry of Culture is the driving heart of Nordlandic culture. Hosting the weekly Nordland Radio program, and producing and ensuring high standards of quality within hundreds of Nordlandic pieces of art. The Ministry of Culture has been headed by such notable figures as Humanophage, Nazaroosky, Ahumocles and most recently Sigurd Odinsson who is responsible for the "Four Week Plan" and 2009 Cultural Rebirth of the Great Nordreich. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Nordreich Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the head office of Nordreich's treaty and diplomacy sector. It is the Minister of Foreign affairs who is responsible for the issuing and directing of Nordreich diplomats to establish and maintain communications with active and prospective treaty partners. The Nordreich Minister of Foreign affairs is also responsible for the monitoring and recording of international occurences. The position of MoFA has been held most notably by such characters as Kaiser Winterfeldt, and Isolde. The position of MoFA has been reputed as being one of the most difficult roles in the state of Nordreich and as such is suited only to the strongest characters in the state of Nordreich. Ministry of the Interior The Nordreich Ministry of the Interior is responsible for the writing and updating of protocol within the Imperial Libraries of Nordreich. The Minister of the interior is working core of the Nordreich bureaucracy, working to ensure that all of Nordreich's standing doctrine are official and beyond reproach. The positon of Minister of the Interior was held most notably by Wartides14 in Nordreich 2006. The majority of existing protocol within Nordreich has been worked on or authored in it's initial form by Wartides. Links *Second Nordreich Charter *Nordland *Culture of Nordland Announcements *The Will Of The Norns (Reformation) *Nueva Vida Treaty Announcement, NoR Business partners (Protectorate/Tech Partners with Nueva Vida) *Nordreich - Lone Star Republic Merger *Treason and Stupidity - We're Opposed *A Speech to Nordreich - Our First 30 Days *Joint Nueva Vida Announcement *Nordreich Announcment- A New Charter *Nordreich Election Results and NOIR Admission *Nordreich- TSI Friendship Pact Signed *Nordreich- Magna Europa Merger *Nordreich Reaches 2 Milestones *The Death T*oll Pact (Nordreich- The Dark Templar MDoAP) *Nordreich Announcement, Coronation, Charter Revision, and Government Changes *Leave the Gun, Take the Cannolis (Nordreich- The Family MDoAP) *Joint Republic of Aquisgrana announcement *Nuclear Milestone and Policy *The Steel & Iron Accords (Nordreich- OTS MADP) Category:Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood